


The Unwind

by liquorish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about what is left of childhood horrors, and the peculiar way the doubt they create damages adults. Inspired entirely by Exonerated by thecouchcarrot, which is absolutely as perfectly wound up as anything I've ever read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwind

**Author's Note:**

the unwind

A little piece  
(At a time)  
you let in,  
(windows pressed to noses, wanting)  
darkness  
(that which wouldn't)  
keep me safe, keep us  
(warm)  
here, if we leave  
(you)  
here, this room is  
(without clothes, without a reason – naked)  
ashes  
(here:)  
the story unwinds  
(an empty child, the sky's)  
rough, the burn of skin,  
(a blankness in his eyes,)  
blankets, fingers, kisses.  
(overturned.)  
Tragedy  
(write it down -the worst hubris)  
doesn't snap. Oh, no, it is  
(forbidden words- I am him,)  
too likely to leave a mark.  
(he is me, but no one wonders)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written poetry for about 2 years and this is two in two days. I am starting to think thecouchcarrot is my muse. Is that weird? It is pretty weird. But I will roll with it till I see the restraining order.
> 
> On the poem itself: I wrote it in exactly the order you see here, but it can be read as it is, or by reading non-parenthetical lines one after the other, or parenthetical lines, or all of the above.


End file.
